


‘tis (not) the season

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: A gift that keeps on giving.





	‘tis (not) the season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanssapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanssapart/gifts).



> i got a bunch of festive prompt requests on tumblr and then didn't finish Any of them in time for christmas, so take this as an apology. also, expect xmas fics to pop up in like, june.

Her laugh is swift. Loud. It bubbles in Tammy’s chest and explodes in a burst, her face stretched wide in a grin as Debbie leans against their bedroom door, one arm held up above her head and a hip cocked in an over-exaggerated pose. She’s dressed in very little: her body adorned in nothing but a Christmas themed lingerie set and the sheer, bright-red robe that hangs from her shoulders and falls down to the ground. 

It’s the same set that had caught Tammy’s eye earlier that day, as they’d walked through the mall: squished tight together in the rush of end of year sales.  

“What are you doing?” she asks, though she’s not complaining. Not at all. 

Debbie looks at her as if to say,  _what?_  “You don’t like it?” 

Tammy doesn’t answer that—wouldn’t be able to without telling the truth. Which is that she does like it. Very, very much. “Christmas is over,” is what she settles on instead. As if Debbie doesn’t know that already. As if it really matters.

“It was on sale,” Debbie explains. Takes a step into the room, walks closer to where Tammy sits on the bed. “And you said I’d make a terrible Santa,” she adds. Gestures at herself as if to say, _proved you wrong_.

“This isn’t what I meant,” Tammy says, and humour still clings to her voice. She looks up as Debbie stops in front of her, drags her eyes over the lines of Debbie’s body. Feels the familiar rush of excitement run through her abdomen. She can’t help but reach a hand out, can’t help but trail fingertips over the hem of Debbie’s robe, over the smooth span of skin. “On sale?” she prompts. She already knows the answer. 

“Uh-huh,” Debbie hums. Places her hands on Tammy’s shoulders and leans down. “Five finger discount,” she murmurs, like it’s something sexy. She’s close enough that her lips graze Tammy’s as she talks, and, well. Maybe it is. 

Tammy welcomes the kiss when it comes. Lies back on the bed so Debbie can settle on top of her, eyes alight with a mischievous tint as she slips her hands beneath Tammy’s jacket and pushes it off: slow and purposeful. Full of _intent_.

Tammy sighs, arches into it. Thinks, _Christmas might be over, but there’s still more gifts to give._


End file.
